


A big hug

by Anonymous



Series: Extra Game [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kuroko no Basuke (Extra Game), M/M, Murasakibara is being persistent, squeezeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Should I be concerned now?" Mine-chin asks skeptically as soon as he enters the gym, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>Kaga-chin and Murasakibara, who are still locking in an awkward embrace, share a look. Then Kaga-chin gives a proper hug, with arms tangled and all, while Murasakibara mirrors him without an ounce of hesitation.</p><p>"Maybe you should," says Murasakibara flatly. "'Coz Kaga-chin is soft and all."</p><p>Or:<br/>Four times Murasakibara hugs Kagami, and one time Kagami hugs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A big hug

♦♦♦

 

 **I.**  

 

Murasakibara studies an array of expressions on Kaga-chin's face, which range from shocked to horrified disbelief. It amuses him to watch those weird eyebrows furrow about as the expression changes from one to another.

"What the hell was that?" Kaga-chin asks around the gym after recovering from the shock Mine-chin bestowed upon him.

"Aomine-kun just kissed you," Kuro-chin, standing next to him with Kise-chin still draping over him, offers helpfully when the other Miracles and Kagetora-san haven't snapped out of their stupor.

"I know that," Kaga-chin snaps a reply. He falters for a moment. "I mean – why?"

That pinched look on Kaga-chin's face strikes a chord in Murasakibara. It reminds him too much of Muro-chin's sad look. Probably it's because of their strong brotherly bond. Without a word he traipses over closer and does what he's become best doing recently.

Murasakibara hugs him.

"Wha—" The question that comes out of Kaga-chin's mouth is lost against his wrapping hands.

Murasakibara uses his height advantage to rest his chin on top of Kaga-chin's head. "Muro-chin told me hugging makes people feel better."

"What the – let me go! I don't need this!" Kaga-chin struggles to free himself by slapping on his back repeatedly. "Murasakibara, let me go!"

"Nope. Kaga-chin is upset."

"I _am_ upset, dammit!"

"See? Not gonna let you go."

"I am upset because you are hugging me!"

"Wow, Kagami-kun has been accepted into our group," Kuro-chin pipes up. "Congratulations."

"Shut up, Kuroko! Help me here!"

"Now you understand how I feel, Kagami-kun," says Kuro-chin, subtly referring to Kise-chin's crushing hugs.

And Kise-chin is no dumb. "Kurokocchi's meanie! I just wanna show you how much I like you!" he wails loudly, smouldering Kuro-chin with another crushing hug of his.

"Kise-kun, I can't breathe."

"Murasakibara!"

"How did this start again?" Mido-chin moans in disbelief while Aka-chin seems too amused by this.

 

  **II.**

 

"Watch out, Kurokocchi!" Kise-chin screams, crossing the remaining distance between them in few brisk strides and throwing himself to Kuro-chin to protect him from the flying pie. The pie lands on Kise-chin's back, and they both crashes down onto the floor with Kuro-chin's head so close hitting one of the chair's legs.

Murasakibara swears that he sees the edges of Mido-chin's lips curl up a bit.

It's yet another silly food fight, which is a part of the Miracles' bonding activities. Suggested by Aka-chin in favour of making excuses for him to act like a barbarian since he doesn't have the luxury to be one when he's around his family.

Murasakibara assesses the situation quickly. Not far from Mido-chin, Mine-chin is grabbing a half-full pot of curry and aiming at an oblivious Mido-chin. Near the doorway, Aka-chin is rolling his shoulder back with a plate of apple pie in his hand, eyes on Kaga-chin who is standing a table's length away from Murasakibara.

Oh no.

"Kaga-chin!!!"

Everything suddenly slows down then as if they've fallen into stretched seconds and absolute silence. The pie is flying in Kaga-chin's direction. Kaga-chin whirls around in alarmed. Murasakibara reaches out for him, long fingers manage to close around Kaga-chin's wrist, and then everything abruptly turns fast again, and Murasakibara yanks him into his arms, the pie barely whizzing past Kaga-chin's hair before landing splat on Mine-chin's face.

Mine-chin falls on the floor with a loud yelp and thud. Aka-chin clucks his tongue disapprovingly.

Murasakibara keeps his arms wrapped around Kaga-chin protectively. Colour slowly fills Kaga-chin's face as he sucks in a few breaths to calm his thudding heart. Murasakibara glares daggers at Aka-chin.

"Hey, Murasakibara. I'm okay now. Thanks." Kaga-chin pats his wrist.

"Gonna protect Kaga-chin from Aka-chin," he mutters darkly, eyes on Aka-chin closely.

"Murasakibaraaaa…"

"No."

"Dude."

"Nope."

Kaga-chin pushes at his cheek in protest. "I'm not a child! You're smothering me!"

"Don't care."

"You're insufferable!"

"Nope, nope, nope." Murasakibara drags Kaga-chin along to find a better shelter, away from Aka-chin's attack.

Later, unsurprisingly, his overwhelming protectiveness of Kaga-chin ticks Mine-chin off and has Mine-chin slap a pie in Murasakibara's face.

His own fault, though, Murasakibara thinks as he drags the heel of his palm over his face to wipe it clean. He should've seen that coming.

 

  **III.**

 

When Murasakibara is depressed, he eats more sweets or complains to Muro-chin, or if possible builds a pillow fort.

And now, he does all of above.

Tucked in a pile of pillows (he snatched them in midst of pillow fight) which supposedly resembles a fort and lying on his stomach, Murasakibara stuffs a lollipop into his mouth while his fingers quickly type away at the phone. Mido-chin droning voice is completely tuned out of his ears as he gives a full attention on the bright screen of his phone.

May 14, 8:55 PM

I think Kaga-chin is upset with me. o(╥﹏╥)o

"I'm telling you the truth, I saw them together in the onsen!"

Apparently, Kise-chin is trying his best to convince the other Miracles. From Mido-chin's torn look, it seems that Kise-chin's puppy eyes are working its magic. His head on Kuro-chin's lap, hand wrapping around his pillow, body curled up into a ball on his side, Kise-chin does look like an overgrown puppy with pleading eyes.

Mido-chin recovers fast, almost bolting upright on his futon. "But it doesn't mean that he's going to accept Aomine right away!"

Murasakibara feels his phone vibrate. He unlocks the phone by sweeping his thumb across the screen, and the light illuminates his face.

Why?

I made him angry. I hugged him, and he's upset with me.

"I think," Aka-chin interrupts from his own bedding before pausing to ensure he's got Mido-chin's attention (or for a dramatic effect—Aka-chin loves those things). "You need another pair of glasses, Midorima. You should've seen the way Kagami looked at Aomine just now. Kagami's falling for him, and I say it's happening fast."

"If so." Mido-chin furrows his brows pointedly in Kuro-chin’s direction. "Aren't you going to do anything about this, Kuroko? Kagami's your best friend, right? And you know Aomine better than anyone else in this world," adding as an afterthought; "Beside Momoi, of course."

Wow. It's not like you hugging people all of a sudden. 

Where's the fire?

Oh no. Now Murasakibara is agonizing over telling his boyfriend about Mine-chin's interest in his baby brother. He isn't sure whether he's ready to face Muro-chin's wrath yet.

Food fight. 

Aka-chin was aiming at Kaga-chin. 

Had to save Kaga-chin, but he didn't like it.

"They will be fine," Kuro-chin answers, absently running his fingers through Kise-chin's hair. "Kagami-kun can take care of himself, and Aomine-kun really likes Kagami-kun so much, if his nonstop babbling about Kagami-kun is anything to go by," he pulls a tiny smile. "But of course, if Aomine-kun harms Kagami-kun in any way, I'll stab him myself."

Kuro-chin's smile does hide many feelings behind. Murasakibara shivers in his pillow fort.

Don't worry about it. My baby brother may look scary, but he's a big teddy bear on the inside.

Really?

Yes, love. ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

Bet my baby brother is feeling in debt with you. 

The door is slid open, riveting their attention away. Being the closest one to the door, Murasakibara glances over his shoulder to have a look at the sliding door. Kaga-chin and Mine-chin step in, both with swollen lips and dishevelled looks. Mine-chin seems so smug while Kaga-chin is grumbling something under his breath.

It's not hard to put two and two together to figure out what happened to them. The idiot pair is now officially together.

Kise-chin is the first one to cheer, leaping to his feet to grab Mine-chin's hand for a handshake. "Congrats, Aominecchi!"

"Seriously?" Mido-chin moans, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Told you, Midorima," Aka-chin snickers.

"Good for you." Kuro-chin joins Kise-chin to pat Kaga-chin's arm. Then he darts a warning look at Mine-chin. "Don't give me reason to castrate you, Aomine-kun."

"Won't happen, Tetsu," Mine-chin promises.

"I'm still here, bastards," Kaga-chin growls, jabbing his boyfriend at his side. Mine-chin laughs happily without care.

Murasakibara feels grateful for Kaga-chin. He's a man with few words, so he relies on his instinct—what Kaga-chin regards as childish. Murasakibara never takes it into heart as long as Muro-chin can live with it.

This time, his instinct tells him to hug Kaga-chin.

He does just that.

Kaga-chin is screaming at the top of his voice, struggling to free himself in his arms. Mine-chin happily loops his arms around him and Kaga-chin as well although his hands aren't long enough to meet each other. Kise-chin is licking his lip, tempted to join. Mido-chin is a second away to slam his face into his pillow. Both Kuro-chin and Aka-chin look amused.

It is a good night.

 

  **IV.**

 

The next morning finds Murasakibara latching himself onto Kaga-chin like an octopus.

Kaga-chin rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Just why?"

"Muro-chin told me to give you a good-morning hug," he answers truthfully.

 

**(+I).**

 

They are circling each other, Kaga-chin with warning look and Murasakibara determination burning in his eyes.

"No means no," Kaga-chin warns.

"But it's just a hug," Murasakibara argues.

"Told you, I don't need a hug!"

"Muro-chin said always hug people you love."

That makes Kaga-chin's stern look waver. Kaga-chin straightens his posture, letting his guard down, and blinks at him. "Beg your pardon?"

Murasakibara holds their gaze firmly. "Muro-chin said always hug—"

Kaga-chin holds up his hand. "I heard you, and that's what Tatsuya always told me that as well," he pauses a beat. "I mean, people you love – I, you love – I'm one of those people?"

"Yeah." Murasakibara nods.

"But I can't even stand with you!"

"Why?"

"You're dating Tatsuya – my brother! I can't – this is too much. Why do I even bother talking to you?" Kaga-chin groans, clapping a hand over his eyes.

Murasakibara remains silent for a moment to allow Kaga-chin recomposing himself. He watches in silent as Kaga-chin struggles to absorb the information before going on. "True, I'm dating Muro-chin, your brother. Muro-chin warned me you wouldn't like it, and that's fine with me. But I love Muro-chin, and Muro-chin loves you dearly as a brother. You're precious to Muro-chin, so that makes you precious to me too."

"So you do this because of Tatsuya?"

"Anything for Muro-chin's happiness," says Murasakibara with an air of finality.

Kaga-chin snorts a laugh. It sounds pleased, though, to Murasakibara's relief.

"Alright, I can live with that," mutters Kaga-chin under his breath, closing the foot of space between them, and without a word he pulls Murasakibara down into a sidelong hug, which it could've been awkward because of their height difference and it isn't really a hug, just throwing an arm around him, but Murasakibara can live with it because it's Kaga-chin's.

"But it doesn't mean I've accepted you." Kaga-chin glares.

Murasakibara cracks a wider smile.

Yes, he can live with that too.

 

**(++I).**

 

"Should I be concerned now?" Mine-chin asks skeptically as soon as he enters the gym, cocking his head to the side.

Kaga-chin and Murasakibara, who are still locking in an awkward embrace, share a look. Then Kaga-chin gives a proper hug, with arms tangled and all, while Murasakibara mirrors him without an ounce of hesitation.

"Maybe you should," says Murasakibara flatly. "'Coz Kaga-chin is soft and all."

Mine-chin grits his teeth, eyes blazing in anger. "Get off my boyfriend!"

 

♦♦♦


End file.
